Resonance
by 66sixx
Summary: Summary: Rin Kagamine visits heaven. Rin x Miku, yuri, sexual meditation


It was midnight at the Vocaloid mansion. Rin Kagamine laid on her bed naked, eyes closed, breaths slow. Her mind stripped itself of any and all thoughts. She was asleep, but awake, alive, but dead. Her few thoughts centered on her friend, Miku Hatsune.

_She envisioned herself and Miku, just the two of them. They were alone with only each other to keep them company. They paid no attention to the fact that they could see each other nude. They embraced with Rin nuzzling Miku's chest. A finger ran down Rin's side, eliciting a soft groan from the blonde. She instinctively placed a hand on Miku's thigh, drawing circles with her finger. At first, her hand was only on the outside of Miku's thigh. _

_Miku sighed as she felt Rin move her hand from the outside of her thigh to the inside. Rin felt the heat radiating from Miku's crotch. Her hand stayed right in front of the tealnette's vagina, teasing her until she felt something drip on her hand. Their innocence no more, Rin knelt in front of her friend, ready to take her. _

Rin stuck her tongue out and licked, tasting Miku even though she was nowhere near her. She could feel her own body start to heat up with every lick even though she knew that she herself wouldn't reach her climax any time soon. The thought of Miku screaming and spraying herself all over Rin's face started to make Rin leak her own sweetness.

_Miku froze in place, unable to move, waiting for her orgasm, all she could do was call out the name of the girl pleasuring her. _

"_If I cum... promise me you won't stop... until I... oooh... Rin-channn..." They both knew now that Rin had brought Miku to a state of orgasm. But Miku didn't cum, groaning and gasping for air as she struggled to make her climax last as long as possible. If she came... no, Miku couldn't think about that lest she blow her load and end it all for the two of them. "aaaa... aah!" Miku felt her spirit try ever harder to leave her body. It felt so wildly amazing but she couldn't leave Rin unsatisfied. Through sheer willpower did she refuse to let herself cum. When her orgasm passed, she fell forward, forcing Rin to the ground with her. _

Watching Miku's long desperate struggle not to release herself made Rin so very wet. Her hands grabbed the sheets and she imagined herself slowly rubbing her clit while watching Miku orgasm. Her body then relaxed itself. Rin laid there feeling Miku's weight on her body. She then felt two fingers snake their way inside her and warm lips press against hers.

_Rin poked two fingers of her own inside Miku and curled them inside her. They both pushed their fingers in and out of each other. With every passing moment, their sanity slipped from them. Miku gave a primal growl and sucked on Rin's nipple. Rin threw her head backward and groaned. They fingered each other in all of the right places. Rin found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Her hot sex was ready to explode in a white splash. She felt Miku release her nipple from her mouth and heard her growl as Miku dripped and then leaked on her hand. _

Rin's eyes shot open as she finally reached orgasm, the feeling hitting every nerve and making her unable to move while she experienced pure ecstacy.

"ahh... nn... nnnnh... Miku-chan..." Rin sobbed while her orgasm continued to wash over her, seeming to never end. All of the pleasure that came with an orgasm such as this compounded with the pain of having her soul ripped from her body ever so slowly. She screamed again... and again... oh, how she wanted it all to end but wanted to keep feeling this way for as long as possible. It was a good thing her state of trance prevented her from exploding all over the bed. She tried so hard to cum but found this impossible in her trance. Until this orgasm was done, she would find no way to open her floodgates. Finally, she calmed down from her brief visit to heaven and found herself still in trance.

"_Rin-chan, did I make you cum?"_

"_No, I had the most wonderful climax, Miku-chan... but nothing came out." Upon hearing this, Miku, almost half-asleep just moments before, found new resolve. Her fingers went into and out of the blonde even faster than before. _

"_Oh my!" Rin felt her heart pound out of her chest and fought back her white torrent. She stared into Miku's eyes and tried not to cum._

"_Come on, Rin-chan! You know you want to. You know you can't hold it back forever. Spray me with white-hot bliss." Rin continued to scream and cry as her second climax neared. Finally, unable to hold in the white cream that built up within her, she gave one last cry of euphoria and sprayed herself all over Miku._

A thick white cream leaked out of the blonde's vagina. She screamed and panted while she leaked on her bed and grabbed the sheets. The pleasure became too much for her body, even in trance, to contain. The leak became small spurts of white and then one long, larger blissful squirt. She squirted like this again, then again, and then again. After four straight squirts, the rest of her spirit poured out of her body in a constant stream, forming a puddle of girl-cum on the bed. She sighed as she awoke from trance to find herself wetting the sheets with her sweet cum. She caught some of the liquid with two of her fingers and tasted euphoria in its physical form. Just moments later, the white stream stopped, leaving Rin to stare at the puddle on the sheets and cum-stains on the floor in front of her bed. With all of her nectar spilled, she collapsed and fell into an even deeper sleep. Only when her body gained enough to replace what she had spilled would she awaken from slumber.


End file.
